Nobody Else But Us
by chandeluresinitaly
Summary: Roadhog and Junkrat were crass, gross, violent, mean, filthy, and dangerous. And they liked it that way.


On the outside, there wasn't really anything visually soft about the two. Roadhog's cartoon pig tattoo didn't deter from the fact that he was large and terrifying, from his leather gas mask down to his steel-plated boots. Junkrat on the other hand looked a scary mess altogether; there was nothing more uninviting than a man with half of his blond hair burned clean off and his body littered with soot. The pair could often be found covered in dirt, or occasionally blood, and made them all the more unapproachable and intimidating. Their violent and chaotic lifestyle was evident all over them, and Roadhog and Junkrat liked it that way.

Why should they care? Not like anybody else would understand. Definitely not the cops, who were always chasing them around and hoping for a big bonus at work for capturing two notorious criminals. All those "normal" people who pass by Roadhog and Junkrat while the two are walking down the road incognito, with their nervous stares and mutters of disgust, could not give any less of a shit about the kind of people they really were. No one attempted to get to know them, and they liked it that way.

They liked it because in the end, the only people that mattered to the two men were each other.

It was only Roadhog who showed a genuine appreciation for Junkrat's wacky schemes. It was only Junkrat who truly knew how to handle Roadhog's rare late night moments of vulnerability. They both came from a radiated wasteland where they lived every day in a state of fear and loneliness, so it was natural that they were drawn to each other despite their rocky start. What they had was hard for other people to understand, but frankly they couldn't give a single fuck if they even did. Made those moments on the road together and stealing random shit for kicks even more special because it was _theirs_. Days of blowing down doors of banks and stealing money belonged to only them. Nights of being curled up outside together by a large bonfire, or in a questionable bed located in a room of some seedy motel, were tiny but cherishable times in their criminal lives.

No matter where they were or what they were doing, Roadhog and Junkrat loved each other. They would express their love in their own unconventional ways, like Junkrat knocking the teeth out of anyone who made an uncouth remark about his large boyfriend with his metal fist, or Roadhog crushing the skulls of anyone who dared to make a threat towards the lanky fellow of his affections (at first Roadhog was convinced he was just doing his bodyguard duties, but the more violent he became with assaulters the more he realized he was taking them personally). But they both still had a twinge of humility and gentleness left in their broken souls, and knew when to take things slow and calmly. No one would ever see these sides of them; it was a special treat they saved for each other. They loved on each other in the only way either of them knew how.

—-

Been awhile since they've been home. Well, not home-home, because they stopped for the night in Sydney, but home in Australia nonetheless. They've wreaked havoc in many different countries all over the world, but once in awhile it's nice to bring their madness back with them to where it all began.

The sky was clear of clouds and nearly pitch black, save for the glow from the lights of the city below. Within an enclosed construction site and atop one of the tall skyscrapers nearing completion stood the two former Junkers, staring down at the bustling environment outside of the fenced off area. Junkrat's expression was sour, scowling at the people below him. His partner Roadhog stood at the other end of the rooftop and quietly stared up at the sky that was as mysterious as his hidden face. Junkrat cocked his head to the side to address his chubby companion.

"What if I tossed my rip tire onto the ground from this height?" the lanky man asked. "Jus' drop down a wheel a death onto these unsuspecting fuckers. And tha destruction! The screams! It'd be music to my ears."

"Go right ahead," Roadhog replied. "Though it's gonna be harder to avoid the cops."

"Ah, just cannonball on top of em and we'll be fine!" Junkrat laughed. "'M sure their bodies'll break yer fall anyways."

"Think I'll rip the roof off of one of their cars afterwards and go for a drive."

The two criminals shared a laugh, the mixture of Roadhog's deep rumbles and Junkrat's shrill cackles filling the air. A combined sound that would normally scare anyone else, but to each other it was comforting. As the laughter died down they met each other halfway in the middle of the roof, Junkrat leaning an arm against his bodyguard as he joined him in stargazing. "Ah, the one treasure we can't steal, unfortunately," he said. "One a them might look good on yer bike headlight."

"A giant ball of hot gas would probably work better as fuel," Roadhog replied. Junkrat huffed and crosses his skinny arms.

"Jeez, can't a guy try ta be a little romantic?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"What's romantic about being bad at science?"

"Well, nobody's perfect."

Eventually it was decided they've been up there long enough, and Roadhog and Junkrat climbed their way down the beams and wooden planks. They reached a large window that Roadhog had punched a large hole into earlier, and climbed inside the empty building that was currently their safe house for the night. In the large room was a spot on the floor covered in multiple stolen blankets and pillows, a lantern and some food. Somewhere on the ground floor was where Roadhog had stashed his bike, and Junkrat had made sure to surround it in mines had any construction worker dare to come across it in the morning.

Junkrat set his RIP-Tire aside and leaped forward into their cushiony makeshift bed, taking off his prosthetics and boot before rolling around the space. Roadhog shook his head at his boss' behavior as he put down his own vest and weapons, and kneeled down beside the food to grab a snack. "Ey, toss me a bite will ya?" Junkrat asked as he settled on his back.

Roadhog tossed him a bag of chips, which he caught with his good hand. Junkrat brought the. Ah to his mouth and tore the bag open, a few chips scattering next to him. The larger man settled for a chocolate bar and plopped down beside Rat. Lifting his mask over his face, Roadhog then ripped the candy bar open and took one big bite. The snap of the chocolate breaking off was accompanied by loud crunching via Junkrat eating his salty chips, and they both stared at the ceiling in silence as they ate.

"Can't see the stars from here," Junkrat said between munches. "Maybe I should blow holes in th' ceiling so we'd have a better view."

Roadhog snorted. "I just can't see anything."

Junkrat pulled his chip bag aside so he turn on his side. "Well of course ya can't bloody see anythin', ya left yer mask over yer eyes! Just me here, so no reason to hide right now."

Finishing his chocolate bar, Hog shrugged. Rat propped himself up on his good arm and leg, and leaned in closer to his partner. "Well mate, least I can still do this!"

He ducked his head and pressed his lips onto Roadhog's unsuspecting ones, taking a moment to run his tongue along the corners of his scruffy mouth before diving in. Roadhog cupped the back of the blond's head and deepened the kiss, lazily roaming his broad tongue along Junkrat's. As they slowly pulled apart, Jamison chuckled.

"Mmm. Salty an' sweet. A combo just as good as us."

Mako smirked back at him and brought his hand over his mask to lift it over his head, lifting his head slightly to pull it off and letting it fall onto the floor. He blindly reach on the side of himself and felt around their pile of food until his hand rubbed against another chocolate bar, and unwrapped the foil.

"Y'liked that huh?" he asked Jamison before biting into the chocolate. "Have at it, then."

Jamison giggled at Mako's sudden playfulness, and returned to his position on his back so he could reach his bag of chips and stuff some in his mouth. Chewing loudly, he motioned Mako to accompany him."C'me d'wn hurr ye big lug," he managed to say with a mouthful of crispy potato slices.

Mako stuffed the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, and rolled on top of Jamison. He brought their mouths together again, the mixture of salty chips and semi-sweet chocolate exploding against each other's exploring taste buds. Their messy spit swapping was met with loud slurping sounds, drool running down their chins as they ravished each other. Jamison swung his arm and leg around Mako to keep him close, his salt covered hand reaching upwards and undoing Mako's ponytail. Mako brought a hand slightly covered in chocolate downwards to gently run along Jamison's stump leg and sneak under his shorts. He rubbed his large hand against Jamie's upper thigh, making the blond moan softly into his mouth. As they pulled apart, Jamison hurriedly swallowed whatever morsel was remaining in his mouth so he could say "hurry up and fuck me, ya cheeky bastard".

Mako lifted himself upwards to roll over and search for the lube, and Jamison scrambled with his only hand to unbuckle his belt and shove down his shorts. He struggled a bit in his excitement to push them down past his knees, but was greeted by Mako's hand returning to his hips and grasping the waistline of his pants and underwear. Jamison giggled as Mako stripped him naked with a swift hand movement, and watched with lust and impatience as his partner coated his hands with lube.

"Ya remember that one night in, whatwasit Ukraine? Ukraine or some shit? Anyways, tha night we almost got busted?" Jamison mused as Mako settled between his legs.

"When they stormed in on you with your arm up my ass while I ate yours?" Mako replied as he slowly ran his wet hand down Jamison's erection. "Real fuckin' hard to sit on my bike and floor it after that. You trying to tell me something?"

Jamison shuddered when he felt Mako finally touch him. "Oi, just sayin'...somethin' real good about gettin' walked in on during a root, or in that case, getti-" he cut himself off with a small groan as Mako push a fat digit inside of him, and the wriggling almost made him lose his train of thought. "Get-gettin' almost handcuffed! Wonder if any a them found it hot, but you went an' killed em all."

"Are you asking me to break another window and get you an audience?" Mako asked with an arched brow.

"Naw, think we should have a go again when we land in Italy. Maybe by that Leanin' Tower of Pizza."

"Pisa."

"Shut up."

Mako moved his finger more roughly inside Jamison, making his charge toss his head back with a loud gasp. The bodyguard realized he was feeling impatient too; watching Jamison squirm and hearing him swear under his breath make his pants feel all the more tighter. When Jamie felt loose enough, Mako retracted his finger and reached for his own belt. After wrestling with his large and excessive buckle, Mako unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. With his other hand, he picked up the bottle of lube again and coated his hand a second time to lather the substance over his member while a slightly drooling Jamison watched with a hungry look in his eyes.

"How ya want me, big guy?"

"On your side."

Without hesitation Jamison positioned himself on his right side, not caring about the slight discomfort of food crumbs underneath him as he propped himself up with his left hand. He turned his head and smiled wide as he watched Mako lie down and slide up behind him. He waited for Mako to immediately start plowing into him, but instead felt a big arm wrap snug around his torso and Mako burying his face into his shoulder. Jamison laughed at the gentle affection, and brought his hand up to ruffle Mako's messy gray hair. "Yer not fallin' asleep on me already, are ya?"

Mako let out a small hum, and pressed a warm kiss against Jamie's neck. "Feels nice bein' up against you this close," he muttered. Jamison already felt a twinge of warmth in his face from arousal, but now it was practically burning. "Y'got a bouquet a flowers back there too? Me engines' already revved up."

"Your bony ass is kinda digging into me, though."

"Aces, we're both shit at being romantic."

The arm around Jamie moved upwards to lift up his leg, and Mako used his other hand to line up his dick with Jamison's stretched ass. The blond gripped his bodyguard's neck with an unabashed moan as he felt himself get penetrated, and Mako bit down gently on Jamison's shoulder blade to stifle his own. As soon as their hips connected, Mako lifted his head from Jamie's shoulder to kiss the shell of his ear. Jamison turned his head to collide their mouths together and push his hips back, encouraging Mako to roll his own.

Mako's thrusts were slow; pulling down on Jamison's leg, he slid in and out gently to start them off. They broke the kiss but stayed close, breathing heavily. Mako snuck his other arm around Jamison to bring his hand to the younger man's dick, and stroked him in rhythm with his thrusts. The added stimulation sent Jamie's head reeling.

"Fuck, c'mon, c'mon, give it to me already just fuckin-"

Mako rolled upwards even harder into Jamie, pleasured groans going past his thick lips. He stroked Jamison faster, making his boss toss his head against him with a shout. Jamison could feel his release start to coil inside, inching even closer as he felt Mako hit his prostate. He tried to hold off his climax for a little while longer, but his efforts were in vain as Mako sped up his ministrations. Jamison could only think that the older man was getting close too, but then found himself screaming and pulling at Mako's hair roughly as he came into his large hand. Combined with Jamison tightening around him from climaxing, the sharp pain of having his hair pulled shot through Mako like lightning. He buried himself deep inside Jamison and reached his own orgasm with a loud grunt.

They took a moment to catch their breath. After a minute or so, Mako pulled out and moved away a smidge as Jamison flopped onto his back with a happy sigh. The two men looked up at each other. For a split second they stared in silence, then Jamison broke into a fit of giggles. He rolled himself onto Mako's chest, his giggles escalating into wholehearted laughter as he cuddled up with the other ex-Junker. Mako rolled his eyes, but a small smile spread across his round face regardless. He pulled a blanket over the pair and listened to Jamison flip from random cackling to mindless chatter, the blond raving about countries and food and crimes and money and destruction.

They laid there together in each other's arms for the rest of the night, covered in sweat, crumbs, and each other's bodily fluids.

And they liked it that way.


End file.
